


1994

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 上世纪爱情故事
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上世纪90年代背景／同性可婚／同龄；  
> 设定以及灵感来自我的父母；  
> 姜涩琪是公主；  
> 和南韩时代背景有出入的地方都属于我【凭空捏造】，欢迎指正；  
> 如有雷同，我们可能是失散多年的双胞胎姐妹。

我们结婚那天，在桥头的照相馆里拍了三张结婚照，一共换了三身衣服。衣服是租来的，租金一共是一千韩元，在那时可以称得上是非常奢侈昂靡的花费，用一个装月饼的铁盒攒了很久。她穿白色婚纱的样子像个天使，头上是被黑色发卡别着的、很多来这里的新娘戴过的同一块白纱，已经有些旧了，怀里抱着一捧昨天我们亲手折的纸玫瑰。

化妆师一贯浓妆艳抹的黑色眼线和大红色唇膏不比她的素颜好看，但我盯着她从换衣间走出来，还是觉得她漂亮极了。摄影师钻进相机上搭着的黑色帘布，“一、二、三——很好，再来一张！”他说很好，但我们只觉得难为情，一边难为情，一边红着脸高兴。

真傻。她抱着我的胳膊，低着头说。眼底亮晶晶的，像趁我睡着时不注意，偷偷装进昨晚最亮的星星。

真傻。我也说。想摸摸她的头发，又怕弄乱她的头纱，只好僵硬地站着，手都不知道往哪放。

真傻。可谁不是第一次结婚呢？

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

裴柱现抱着深蓝色的文件夹下楼，一路向车棚的方向走。寄宿的学生们还在手拉着手，绕着操场用崭新的白漆画出的中圈转圈。那大概是一个他们叽叽喳喳凑在一起研究出来的新游戏。

为首的小豆丁先发现她的踪影，和扎着的两个羊角辫一起蹦起来：“裴老师！”

裴柱现远远地向他们招手，走进车棚的黑色罩檐下。孩子们穿着校服，拉着手转圈的样子像操场上长出一架小风车。他们在大声唱《何如歌》，歌声清澈而嘹亮，惊走赶在黄昏之前降落在还有太阳余温的水泥地上寻找食物的几只麻雀。

不止是歌声，还有姜涩琪拨动车铃的脆响。

裴柱现没有回头。自行车主人洗发水的香味窜进风里，停在她面前。她披散着一头染成亚麻色的长发，穿熨烫得很平整的白衬衫和毛呢格子裤。

车后座的铁架子上缚着一块用搭琴布包起来的海绵，那是裴柱现的位子。她走过去，侧身一跳，搂住姜涩琪的腰。

这情景很像结婚当天下午，时间也差不多是黄昏。她们从民政局一前一后地走出来，还带着桥头照相馆化妆师用一个小时化的妆做的造型，穿着昨天一起逛百货商场买的新衣服和小皮鞋，手都没来得及牵。

姜涩琪跨上停在街边的那辆崭新的自行车，车后座的铁架子锃亮，坐下去很硌人。裴柱现提起裙子向上跳，一手揪住裙子，一手搂住她的腰。她绷紧背，踩动自行车的踏板，用这台嫁妆车带着她的新娘往家走。链条和车轴契合地转动起来，发出“喀喀”的响声。

裴柱现捏着那本红彤彤的结婚证，挠挠她的腰窝，“晚上吃什么？”

车把手猝不及防地歪了一下，在路上走出一条蛇形。道路两侧的银杏树陆陆续续地结出果实，一串一串的，缀在卷了一圈黄边的绿叶之间。环卫车停在十字路口，戴橙色鸭舌帽的爷爷用扫帚清理人行道和大街，竹枝划过水泥地面，“唰——唰——唰——”一叠声地、规律地响。太阳慢悠悠地落山了，天边已经挂出半盘圆月亮。

老黄历说，甲戌年八月十五，宜婚嫁。

“吃喜糖吗？”姜涩琪骑着车转入新家门口的小巷。

“哪有喜糖？”裴柱现问。

她们没有摆酒，在那栋三层楼的老砖瓦房里撑开用一块圆木板和四只空心钢条做的折叠餐桌，由双方父母下厨做了一桌菜，菜色并不比二月初二在这儿吃的尾牙宴差。饭后，新人点燃父母在门口挂上的鞭炮，噼里啪啦地炸出一地红色的纸皮。这就是结婚仪式的全部。

象征喜庆吉祥的鞭炮震天响。姜涩琪站在裴柱现身后，悄悄捂住她的耳朵。

“我趁你不注意，去巷子口的批发市场买的。”

婚车驶进新家的车棚。车棚在一颗银杏树的旁边，棚顶是干净的蔚蓝色，接住了几片早早变黄凋落的银杏叶，还有几串被鸟啄断早熟的白果。姜涩琪捏住刹车，双腿撑地，车胎在地上擦出一声尖锐的细响。

她的新娘跳下后座，向她伸出手。

“新婚快乐。”

粉底被化妆师涂抹得很厚实，厚实得像给她戴了一层假面。裴柱现红着脸，把结婚证藏在背后，目光四处闪躲，小声说，“要吃姜老师的喜糖。”

姜涩琪掌心全是汗。她把车子锁好，想抓住裴柱现向上摊开的手心，慌里慌张地在新衣服上擦了两下，握上去抓紧她。裴柱现的手很小，要比她的手再小一圈。她听见自己的心跳，“咚咚”、“咚咚”，擂鼓一样。

裴柱现不能自抑地勾起嘴角，迅速低下头，用新鞋的鞋尖去碾车棚外被风干的银杏叶，踩上去会有“喀啦喀啦”的脆响。她乐得想蹦，最后只是强自沉住气，跟着姜涩琪的脚步走回家。像个恶作剧的小孩，去拉每一层楼的灯泡线，“咔哒”，拉亮这层楼昏黄的钨丝灯。姜涩琪回过头，看见裴柱现抿着嘴笑。再拉它一下，“咔哒”，这层楼又重新陷入昏暗中。

新家门口是一架鞋柜和一束玫瑰。鞋柜是从前做过木匠的父亲亲手做的；纸玫瑰是姜涩琪教裴柱现折的，一共折了十八朵，九朵带去拍结婚照，结束后送给了桥头照相馆的摄影师，剩下九朵插在鞋柜上矿泉水瓶充任的花瓶里。客厅的墙壁上贴着浅黄色的蒲公英墙纸，是姜涩琪亲手贴的；沙发、电视机和电子琴被蕾丝花边的碎花布罩起来，是裴柱现用老砖瓦房里母亲的缝纫机做的。新家的一切都经过这对新人的手，一切都是新的。

姜涩琪松开裴柱现的手，按开客厅的灯，换上拖鞋钻进房间。主卧不断传出抽屉和柜子开合的声响。

“姜老师？”裴柱现趿拉着拖鞋，用指节叩响卧室门，“我可以进来吗？”

“请进。”

姜涩琪下意识回答，迅速合上床头柜最下层的抽屉，从第一层抽屉抓出一把红色塑料纸包着的喜糖，抓着她的手放在她手心。喜糖的包装非常粗制滥造，“囍”字印花了边缘，印出几个重影，鲜黄色的锯齿处还有些扎人。裴柱现知道，里面其实是仅仅能称之为“糖块”的半透明的小圆球，除了有一点点甜之外，没有别的味道，甚至绝对比不上学校小卖部最近风靡于学生群体的单晶冰糖。

“新婚快乐。”姜涩琪的手心又在出汗，她只好又在新衣服上擦了擦，忸怩地眯着眼笑，“请裴老师吃喜糖。”

裴柱现撕开那张印出重影的糖纸包装，含着糖球抄起手，含混不清地盘问：“刚刚背着裴老师搞什么小动作呢？”

姜涩琪红着脸，裴柱现也红着脸。她们面面相觑了一会儿，姜涩琪从裴柱现胸前抽走她的结婚证，飞快地塞进床头柜最下层的抽屉，“哐”一声合起来。她把抽屉上锁，拔掉了插在钥匙孔上的钥匙。

“藏结婚证。”姜涩琪倒在床上打了个滚，捂着脸嘟囔，“以防裴老师哪天生气了，要和我闹离婚。”

“呀——！”裴柱现红着脸转过身，脸颊的温度不断蒸腾着升高，羞得说不出话。

她在光可鉴人的瓷砖地上悄悄跺脚，低着头跑进厨房，把装着青菜、鲜肉的塑料袋和锅碗瓢盆折腾出很大动静，在煤球炉上架好锅，戴上围裙烧油。

姜涩琪不知道在什么时候悄无声息地靠近，从背后环住她的腰。她把下巴搁在裴柱现的肩窝，声音和鼻息就热乎乎地喷在她耳边。

“我饿了，晚上吃什么？”

裴柱现猛地一抖，熬了一半的米粥翻花搅浪。


	2. Chapter 2

床单上是洗衣粉的气味。与她十指相扣之时，我想起一个玩笑：那是结婚仪式落成的前一天，我们在百货商场里，也像现在这样手拉着手，不敢明目张胆地腻腻歪歪，总觉得不好意思，于是把扣紧的指节藏在长长的衣袖里。

那天我们在一个笑得和善而热忱的老板娘那里买了两件毛衣，离开之前，我听到她悄悄念叨老板娘的金戒指。那是个式样很过时的圆环，表面毛糙不平，正中央的双喜字镂刻像是楔进去的，浮在薄薄的方形箔片上。——我记得这样清楚。

我们在百货商场的大门外沉默地踱步。突然她挣开我，从老式雪柜里拿起一听可口可乐，“呲”一声，拉开它的易拉环。那枚铝圈被放在我的手心，我将在第二天骑着自行车娶回家的姑娘冻得手通红，向我伸出她纤细的五指。

“你还没和我求婚呢。”

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

起初只是很轻地啄在她的额头、鼻尖和两腮，下降到唇角，相触又分开。姜涩琪抓住她的手，唇印上那两叶软绵绵的红舟。然后她捧起爱人的面庞吻下去，用舌尖亲昵地摩挲她的牙关，听见裴柱现细长的喘息。

这天以前，她们曾在学校的林荫路上牵着手散步，被骑着自行车的男生的横冲直撞分散，像两只惊弓之鸟那样左躲右避；也曾在人工湖边的石板凳上并肩看游水的野鸭，趁旁人不注意，飞快地转过头亲一下爱人的侧脸，然后不约而同地垂下脑袋，悄悄红成两颗番茄。

裴柱现扭捏着躲她毫无章法的亲吻，像承受不住这样铺天盖地的热情，蓄积了一胸腔羞赧的悸动，选在姜涩琪攻势渐弱时回访她。她闭着眼，睫毛密密匝匝地颤动，像蝴蝶翕动的翅膀，因为亲吻而洇红的嘴角也紧张地绷着。

她听见姜涩琪在笑，恼羞成怒地咬一口面前刚吻过的下唇。

姜涩琪俯下身，用洗发水干燥的气味和沐浴露的暖香构筑一个拥抱。亲昵地蹭蹭她的鼻尖，脸上的温度不比她低多少。

新居的窗帘静静地垂在崭新而透明的玻璃窗边，天从黄昏开始转阴，招来一大朵一大朵的乌云，月亮被遮在灰压压的天幕后头，没有几颗星星露面。房间里没有开灯，光线暧昧而混沌，气氛也暧昧而混沌。

裴柱现伸手环上她的脖子，在黑暗里抵上姜涩琪的额头。她一边缓缓叹息着，一边微微颤抖着蹭爱人的下巴，向她索要一个温柔而绵长的亲吻。

姜涩琪的气息覆上来，用舌尖描摹她的唇线，接吻的步骤也像一个画技娴熟的抽象派艺术家。她短暂地在她的唇珠上停留，以温热的鼻息诱使她张开嘴迎接她。可后来事情并不有条不紊地发生，她推拒她有些急切的深入，演变成一场缠斗。

“宝宝。”姜涩琪在她被亲得红润的唇角流连，这样叫她，这样问她，“可以吗？”

“可以。”过了一会儿，裴柱现低声说。

她像一条游鱼，从姜涩琪的身下溜出去，背对着她剥开自己的衬衣。姜涩琪坐起来，在黑压压的静谧里盯着她，眼神熠熠发亮，成为这晚唯二的光。她捂着胸口转身，被爱人炽亮的眼神逼得无处藏身，只好手足无措地捂住姜涩琪的眼睛。

裴柱现咬着下唇，“你转过去。”

姜涩琪照做了，随后被裴柱现抱了个满怀。她胸前的软肉贴着她的背，双手攀在她胸前摸索着解她的衣扣。她紧张得全身紧绷，交感神经似乎全聚集在脊椎，无一不感受着爱人身体的爱抚。她抓住裴柱现的手。

裴柱现手上的动作一停，用很小的力气尝试挣脱。她转动手腕，却像在姜涩琪的手中为自己摩擦生火。爱人的掌心越来越滚烫。她发出细声细气的呜咽，将脸埋进她的颈窝。

“你自己脱。”她气急败坏地在姜涩琪的后颈留下两圈牙印。

这个过程并不比想象中漫长。姜涩琪光裸的手臂和温热的小腹贴上她，再次凑过来亲吻她的时候，珍而重之地、行云流水地剥光了她的衣服，看着她的眼神像在看一副名画。就是第二次约会时她在美术馆看到莫奈的《野罂粟》那样的眼神，混糅着陶醉与热望。

姜涩琪垂下眼，珍而重之地沿着她纤细的脖颈吻下去，湿润的嘴唇擦过她的锁骨，缠绵悱恻地停在第一道丘壑。她像鸟雀啄食浆果那样，生涩地以唇瓣攫住她的乳尖。裴柱现喘息着抬起胳膊，遮住自己的眼；她的爱人伏在她的胸前，温柔的舔舐和挑逗是她屈从的根由。

她难耐地拱起腰，将自己毫无保留地送给她。

窗外飞过一只喜鹊，收拢扇一样的飞羽，拖着长长的尾巴在彩虹色的雨棚上蹦了两下，发出一串单调而响亮的鸣叫。裴柱现呜咽着，掩面的双手转而覆上姜涩琪脑后，轻轻拽她的发梢。

“可以吗？”姜涩琪又问。她搂住她的腰，在小腹上烙下几个殷红的吻痕。

“可以。”裴柱现低声回答。

喜鹊的叫声停住了，像是羞于启齿，振翅从粘稠得快要满溢出玻璃窗的氛围中出逃。姜涩琪张开齿关，以牙还牙，很轻地咬一口裴柱现的小腹，换来她短促的沉吟。她求知若渴，很有点无师自通的本事，唇逐渐向下移，鼻尖挨着覆在下一处丘壑的绒毛磨蹭。

裴柱现咬着唇，把深蓝色的床单揪出两团褶皱。她说完便反悔了，羞得直想躲起来，藏进被子里也可以。可姜涩琪跪在她双腿间，指尖温柔地从腿根逡巡到膝弯，制住她的动作，伏下去的动作像对一件价值连城的艺术品深躬致敬，又像虔诚的信徒朝拜她的信仰

——分明不是那样神圣的事情。她的掌心慌乱地抵住姜涩琪的额头，难为情地推一推她。

“乖。”姜涩琪的吐息在她的腿心蔓延开来。她没有抬头，低低地劝哄，“别怕。”

而后卧室上空充斥了裴柱现顷刻间带着哭腔的长吟。她断断续续地发出几声呜咽，因为姜涩琪正在深吻她的腿心，用唇瓣捻着两瓣嫩肉起舞，舌尖探进她渗出水泽的深谷。除了她的哭叫，还有细微却无法磨灭的交叠的吮吻声。

姜涩琪用双臂箍住她的腿根，鼻尖狎昵地沾上一滴晶亮，去顶弄她颤巍巍冒出来的花珠。她在和她腿心的花瓣接吻，舔舐过她动情的证据。

裴柱现生涩地挪一挪腰臀，伸手去抓她的胳膊，一双腿缠上她的背。

“疼就告诉我。”姜涩琪的话很含糊，舌尖揪着她不放。

裴柱现在她的唇舌下瘫软成一团春水，这团春水不安分地扭动，抽抽噎噎地掉了两滴眼泪。她的小腿从姜涩琪的背上撤下来，想要用力并紧，把腿心灭顶的快意藏好，却如何都不得要领。她难捱地摇头，呜咽着仰起纤细的脖颈，连小腹都在抽搐。

“难受……涩琪，难受……”

姜涩琪没有答话，更深情地亲吻她。她视若珍宝的爱人赤条条躺在她身下，脸上是因这场情事而起的朦胧的红晕，平日里清明的眼如今迷蒙着，像是灌进向窗外阴沉沉的坏天气借来的雾霭。

裴柱现的哭叫逐渐趋于短促。水声湍急起来，像飘飘悠悠地走近一片海，身下是有点儿凉冰冰的湿意，绵密地贴着她的腰腹。她忽然卸尽了全身的力气，软绵绵地躺进这片海域，长长地喘息。

姜涩琪放过她被吻得有些红肿的腿根，温柔地亲了亲爱人的额头。

裴柱现垂着脑袋，捏捏她的手心，将自己的五指从爱人的指缝中穿过。她看着她们十指紧扣，目光停顿在无名指空落落的指根。她握着姜涩琪的手，抬起胳膊，低头吻她的手背。

“你下个三月份公休吗？”裴柱现轻轻地问。

“我们去丽水看海。”


End file.
